The legend of Zelda: Rise of the Twilight
by Legendary Goddess
Summary: [for the 1000 theme challenge] [COMPLETE] Two old foes are back and Link needs the help of a sarcastic imp to save both realms once again. The problem is how to get to her. As an aside, Link and Zelda are siblings. linkMidna. R&R please
1. Bomb

**Title:** The Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Twilight

**Authoress:** Legendary Goddess

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure/Fluff

**Rating:** T

**Game:** Zelda, post Twilight Princess

**Pairing:** Link/Midna

**Summery: **Two old foes are back and Link needs the help of a sarcastic imp to save both realms once again. The problem is how to get to her. As an aside, Link and Zelda are siblings.

**Word Count: **442

**Theme:** Bomb

Me: Does anybody else see the resemblance? They both have blonde hair and blue eyes. And in OOT link had a mom but you here his dad died in the war, and Zelda has a dad but you never hear about her mom. You also hear that Link's family lived near the palace. You put the pieces together.

Goddess: Seriously, how many people actually read this?

Me: Everyone does! Right?

Goddess: Whatever, if you are a reader who also read her CCS fic. Please leave a review; she would like to give her returning readers a one-shot.

Me: Yep! Also if you review on every chapter then you get a one-shot.

Goddess; Just get on with it!

Me: Fine, please enjoy, and leave a review, it motivates me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Bomb

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link sat on the crumbling bricks of the mirror chamber. His hands were cut from trying to piece the mirror back together.

'Midna, I _will_ get to you.' Link's resolve was solid and wouldn't waver.

"Link, are you coming back to the castle?"

"Yeah, princess."

Zelda gave him a sad, guilty look. She had known the goddess's plans for him, but she hadn't warned, so know he was heart broken.

"Princess?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there any other way?"

"To the twilight?"

"Yeah."

"No, not that I know of."

"Thanks" Link looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I knew what would happen, but I didn't tell you. So I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really."

"Well, shall we go?"

"Yeah."

As they were riding through the sandy desert, something caught Link's eye. When he looked over he saw a bunch of rubble built up around an inlet in the wall.

"Hey, Zelda, hang on a second."

"What? What is it, Bublins?"

"No, a secret passageway." Link replied, veering Epona over to the rubble.

"Link…" Zelda was worried.

Link had looked around the area and found no traps or any thing else of interest, other then the wall. So he backed Epona away, got off her, and went over to the rubble again. He then took out a bomb and placed it in front of the rubble.

"Link! Don't do that! You'll alert the Bublins!"

"There nothing. Did you forget that Ganondorf was defeated by me and Midna…" Link trailed off, and Zelda could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes.

"Link…" She was getting restless.

"Don't worry; I can handle Bublins, just calm down. I want to know what's back here."

Link bent down and lit the fuse of the bomb. Five seconds later it exploded, turning the rubble to dust. Link and Zelda waited until the dust cleared before they remounted their horses and rode inside the cavern.

"Link, I don't like this place. It has an evil aura."

"Just calm down Zelda, nothing is going to happen."

They made it to the back of the cave and Link jumped off Epona and opened the chest that was on the floor. Inside there was a scroll and an amulet. Link put the golden chain around his neck and looked at the stone. It was a mixed of colors the looked like the twilight realm's sky, it reminded him of Midna. He placed the scroll in his pocket before he remounted Epona. They both turned around and started heading out. Right before they reached the cavern's exit a large figure got in there way.

"Heh heh heh!"

"Link!"

"Calm down!"

"But Link, LOOK!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter one: Bomb

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yay! First chapter done!

Goddess: aren't you a little over excited?

Me: Nope!

Goddess: just calm down.

Me: Don't forget to leave a review! Also the next three chapters will be up when I finish typing them.

Goddess: Which will be when?

Me: When I stop being lazy and do it! Don't forget to review!

Goddess: You said that twice.

Me: Oh well!

Goddess: I have to go decaffeinate her now, so Buh Bye!


	2. A Rival Appears!

**Word Count: **423

**Theme: **A rival appears!

Me: See chapter two is up! Just like I said! It only took me like an hour.

Goddess: Well there are some things to explain…

Me: Voices are as follows **Din,** _Nayru,_ Farore also link CANNOT hear the conversation.

Goddess: Only one more thing!

Me: Yep! Thanks to ThyKatagel, for being the first to review! Enjoy and review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: A Rival Appears!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When link looked up at the laughing figure he paled.

"You! But how?"

"Heh heh heh!"

"Is that all you can do laugh?"

Zelda was frozen in fear.

"Hey, Ganondorf! I killed you less than twenty-four hours ago, how the hell are you back here?"

"I guess the goddesses have a different plan for us!"

Link reared Epona up and charged forward, with Zelda right behind him. Ganondorf just stood there laughing like a maniac as Link and Zelda rode past him towards the palace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the palace

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why would the goddesses do this?"

"Would you shush Link?! I'm trying to find out! Nayru, please guide me." She said after turning her attention away from Link and towards the three statues of the goddesses. "Why have you, Din, and Farore brought Ganondorf back?"

_He served his first purpose, but he is needed again, the twilig-_

**The twilight mirror was NOT supposed to be broken by Midna.**

After all, Link and Midna are supposed to be together.

_Anyways, we brought him back because he serves as a threat._

"So you brought him back so he could wreak havoc, so that Link and Midna have a reason to go on a quest!" Zelda was more than outraged

Sorry, but it had to be done.

_Yeah, what other reason would Midna come back for?_

**Oh! And we brought Zant back too.**

"YOU WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE? Zant will _kill_ Midna before she's able to get back here!"

_Calm down Princess!_

"Ok, I'm calm. Now please explain to me how, exactly, do you plan on getting Midna here?"

_Well as of now she's back in her imp form, she only has the shadow crystal._

Once Link figures out how, they can go between dimensions, just be using that amulet he found in the cavern.

**We are going now Princess, and be sure to remember NOT to repeat any of this to Link. The chosen hero needs to figure this out on his own.**

"B-but-"

_**Bye Princess.**_

"So Zel, what did they say?"

"Uh…nothing…it's…uh…for their personal amusement…"

"WHAT?! So this is some way to beat their boredom?!"

"Uh…pretty much…"

Zelda hid as link started his rampage. He was really angry, and Zelda was wondering what would happen if he found out she was lying to him.

'Probably put me on a spit and roast me for dinner.'

She looked over at Link, who was still shouting, 'Unless he takes his anger out on Ganondorf.' She thought, 'Link would turn him into mince meat, then he'd dice me for lying to him.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter two: A Rival Appears!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Don't forget to review!

Goddess: Um…

Me: Oh yeah! Next chapter will be out soon, and I plan for this story to be fourteen chapters, so I hope you'll review each chapter! One-shot for anyone that does!

Goddess: Review please! Buh Bye


	3. A Place to Feel Safe

**Word Count: **455

**Theme: **A place to feel safe

Me: Chapter three is up!

Goddess: Are you feeling better?

Me: Nope, stomach bug is still going strong.

Goddess: Yet you still try to please your readers?

Me: Yep! And here is a special shout out to Vtgib! You rock! And people you should read his story; it's cool, if you like CardCaptor Sakura. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three: A Place to Feel Safe

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link had calmed down enough to talk to Zelda.

"Zel, do you mind if I stay here a while?"

"No not at all, come with me, and I'll show you to a room."

They walked through the palace until they reached a fair sized room. It had a king sized bed, a dresser, and a chest with a lock (for his weapons). The room also had a door that led to the bath room. It contained a toilet and a large bathtub.

"Thanks Zel."

"No problem, I have a reconstruction meeting to attend to, so I'll leave you here."

"Okay."

She walked out and Link sat on the bed and took out the scroll he had found early that day.

'Welcome to the twilight realm! Well technically you aren't there yet. The twilight amulet is the key. See the twilight stone; all you have to do is think of the current ruler in either the light realm or the twilight realm.'

Link was shock to say the least.

'I had the freaking key to getting back to Midna in my hands! Well technically it's on my neck…'

Link closed his eyes and concentrated really hard on Midna, her beauty as her true self, her cute sarcastic imp self, whom he had fallen in love with. Everything about her, but when he opened his eyes, he was still in his room.

"Why the hell won't this thing work?"

'Maybe Zant is still considered the ruler-"

Link didn't even get to finish his thought. The amulet started to glow, and in an instant he was outside the twilight palace.

"Why am I a WOLF?!"

He walked around aimlessly until he tripped over a small black ball. When he turned around his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Midna!"

The small lump looked up at the person who called her name. Her eyes grew wide.

"L-link?"

He nodded. Midna took out the shadow crystal and Link was human again.

"H-how did you get here?"

"This amulet and this scroll." He held both up.

"B-but, why would you come here?"

"I'll answer that when you tell me why you're in your imp form and why you're not at the palace."

"Zant came back."

"What?!"

"I don't know how."

"Ganondorf is back too. That's why I'm here."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, let's go back to Zelda's castle. It's a place where we can feel safe."

Midna nodded and Link teleported them back to his room.

"At least it's safe here." Midna smirked.

Zelda chose that moment to walk into Link's room.

"Midna, you're here? But how? When did you get here? Why are you in Link's room?" Both Link and Midna blushed. Then Midna looked at Link, and they both smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter three: A Place to Feel Safe

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Chapter three is up!

Goddess: You said that at the beginning…

Me: Did I? I forgot…Oh well life goes on. Please review, my conversations are short because I don't feel good.

Goddess: Buh Bye!


	4. Ache

**Word Count: **399

**Theme:** Ache

Me: blah I finally finished typing the chapter, and now I can start the next chapter…

Goddess: you seem tired.

Me: Yep…

Goddess: Oh poor thing, please enjoy the chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four: Ache

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midna woke up the next morning with a serious stomach cramp. She was exhausted and the pain wasn't helping. She and Link had spent hours telling Zelda what had happened over and over until she just left. When Midna opened her eyes, she saw a sleeping Link right next to her. That's when it dawned on her that they had fallen asleep in the same bed.

'Oh god, I have to get up! What if he sees me-' her rant was cut short when a shooting pain went through her stomach.

"Ow!" she practically screamed.

Link's eyes snapped open and he saw Midna doubled over in pain next to him.

"Midna, what's wrong?"

"M-my s-stomach, i-it h-hurts."

"Where?"

She pointed to the area around her mid-stomach. Link laid her down on her back and started to rub the area. Midna, who was already blushing, blushed even more at the contact.

"L-link?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love someone?"

"Yes." He blushed.

"Is it Zelda?"

"HELL NO! She's my sister!"

"I didn't know that."

'That makes him a prince.'

"Is it Ilia?"

"NO! She's like a little sister to me."

"Well then, who is it?"

"It's a secret."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I'll tell you later."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Does your stomach feel better?"

"Not really."

"Oh, then you can stay here while I go to Telma's bar."

"I'm better."

"Ok, but if it starts to hurt just tell me and we can go back, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you, I promise."

They left for Telma's bar that evening. Link carried Midna bridal style to the bar, 'just to make sure you don't hurt your stomach.' When they reached the bar Link set her down. They walked in and sat down at an empty table.

"So, did you miss me?"

"Huh?" Link was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Did ya miss me?"

"Of course!"

"Why 'of course'?"

A group of three girls then walked up to them and sat down.

"Can we help you?" Midna snarled.

"Do you want to play with us?" the leader of the girls asked Link ignoring Midna and completely oblivious to Midna's glare.

"What game?"

"A drinking game."

"What do you think Midna?"

"Well…ok…I guess…"

'Those bitches are going down!' though Midna, while the three girls though, 'That girl is dead meat! She's way too friendly with our link!"

"Well, let's start shall we?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter four: Ache

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Sorry for the cliff hanger guys, please review!

Goddess: You seem less tired.

Me: Yep! Caffeine works wonders!

Goddess: Oh God! You didn't!

Me: -nods head- please review!


	5. Alcohol

**Word Count: **460

**Theme:** alcohol

Me: no this idea is not mine I read someone else's fic, and I used their idea. Also I had to do it!

Goddess: At least you give credit. And do what?

Me: Yep! And You'll see! Also cookies to any one who can find the authoress insert!

Goddess: You had to do that didn't you?

Me: Yep! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter five: Alcohol

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, the rules are simple, some one will say something they've never done before and everyone who has done it drinks a shot."

"What are the stakes?" Link looked at Midna like she had grown two heads.

"Well," the leader started, "how about the first one drunk goes on a date with the last one drunk."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Uh…ok…" Link agreed, he assumed that the girls though he would be the last one drunk, or the first.

"I'll start," a short hyper girl in a leather jacket shouted. "I've never put my life in danger."

Link and Midna drank a shot.

"I'll go!" This time it was a girl who was built like Telma, with shoulder length, tri-colored hair. "I've never gone on more than seven dates with the same person."

Link was the only one who had a shot. Midna wondered who the luck girl was.

"My turn!" Midna said. "I've never dated someone for their looks."

The three girls had shots.

"I'll go!" The leader said. The was short and 'gifted' in the chest region she had long golden brown hair that went down to her mid back. She was jittery and seemed like she was overexcited about something. "I've never fallen for someone of the same gender."

Link had a shot. The three girls stared at him and Midna was dumbstruck. (A/N I'm sorry I had to do it! It was tempting me!)

"What did I do?"

"Nothing." The four girls said.

"My turn then." Link said. "I've never fallen for someone my height or taller."

Everyone had a shot, save Link. Midna was curious, even her true self was shorter than Link.

The game continued, Midna was drunk first, and then the girl built like Telma, then the short one. The leader girl seemed unaffected by the alcohol.

"I've never fallen for an imp!"

Link drank.

"I've never liked a hero!"

The girl drank, but she had a determined face, she would NOT let Link go on a date with the imp.

"I've never kissed someone!"

Link didn't drink.

"I've never been slapped."

The girl drank.

This continued until the girl passed out. Link picked up an unconscious Midna and carried her back to the palace and into his room. He laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Night Midna."

Link changed into some comfortable pants and went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he came out he saw Midna sitting up in the bed clutching her head.

"Owwww, Link, why does my head hurt really badly?"

"It's a hang over from the game last night."

"Who lost?"

"You did."

"Who won?"

"I did."

"Oh, well we don't _have_ to go on the date you know." Midna said, while she blushed.

"I know, but I want to."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter five: Alcohol

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: See! I was tempted! I couldn't help it; the yaoi fan girl in me needed to be satisfied even is just a little.

Goddess: 's ok, you're not going to lose readers over something so trivial.

Me: -sniff- you're right.

Goddess: I'm always right.

Me: don't forget the authoress insert! Review please!

Goddess: Buh Bye!


	6. Banter

**Word Count: **267

**Theme:** Banter

Me: blah, I was lazy and this is officially the shortest chapter I have ever written.

Goddess: Oh well…

Me: Yeah, just gonna continue with the next chapter, and I'm sorry.

Goddess: For what?

Me: I did it again.

Goddess: Maybe you should write a lemon and get it out of your system.

Me: I'll think about it. Ne ways enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter six: Banter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So why do you want to go on the date?"

"I thought I made it obvious."

"I was the girl you liked?"

Link nodded.

"So who was the lucky girl you went on more than seven dates with?"

"HIS name was Sheik."

"No way! You really did date a guy."

"Yes."

"Whoa. So you like me? Midna smirked.

"Yes."

"Why do you like me?" she asked cheekily.

Link swooped down and scoped her up.

"Because of your sarcasm." Link joked.

"So it's not skin deep?"

"Nope, because I fell for you when you were still an imp."

"Really? Hey…wait! Are you implying that I'm not beautiful as an imp?!"

"I would never…maybe." Link joked. Midna slapped him playfully.

"You'd better not!"

"Now let's go on that date, shall we?"

"Okay!"

They went to a local restaurant for lunch and teased each other mercilessly. Then they took a long walk behind Castle Town through the flowers. They laughed and messed with each other, and once Midna slapped Link playfully because he said Ilia was better at jokes then she was.

"So who's the sexist girl you've met?"

"Hm, Zelda…"

"WHAT?!" Midna yelled slightly disturbed.

"I'm just kidding!" Link laughed as he dodged her incoming slap.

"Sure you were!"

"Hey!"

They laughed until Midna had to be carried back by Link because her stomach hurt too much.

After they ate dinner they went up to Link's room and collapsed on his bed, in each others arms, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Link?"

"Hmmm…"

"Goodnight."

"Night Midna."

"And um…"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Night."

"Night."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter six: Banter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: If any of you have been to my profile it says that I hate this pairing (link/sheik) but I couldn't think of any other one to put him with, and if anyone says Gannon, I swear, I will hunt you down and torture you by making you listen to the same song repeatedly.

Goddess: You scare me.

Me: I know! Oh and BTW I was the girl like faced off against in the game, the one who was hyped up on caffeine…so yeah… next chapter soon, please review, you get a cookie!

Goddess: -cower- Buh Bye!


	7. Autumn

**Word Count: **260

**Theme:** Autumn

Me: My god, my chapter size was cut in half.

Goddess: Well no more slash.

Me: Yep! And as you will soon see, I am super lazy when it comes to the twilight realm.

Goddess: Whatever…

Me: Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter seven: Autumn

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midna woke up bright and early the next morning. She was so nervous about what she was going to ask, that she went to take a bath, which always calmed her nerves. The tub was already filled with warm water, so Midna just sank in.

"Ahhhh, this feels so good!"

She had been relaxing in the tub for a couple of hours when her foot brushed against something (A/N the tub is HUGE imagine the tub from Harry Potter 4 the movie, and full of bubbles!). She was about to scream when she saw blonde hair.

"L-link is that you?"

"Huh? Wha? AHHH! I fell asleep in the bath tub!"

"Eep!" Midna squeaked in a very small voice, even though Link always saw her the way she was now, it was different when they were in the bath, together, with him naked!

"M-Midna?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were in here!"

"N-no! It's my fault! I'm the one who fell asleep in the tub!"

They eventually settled the problem and decided to take a walk in Hyrule fields.

"Wow! Link look at the trees, they look like twilight trees, except they're not black!"

'She's so cute!'

"Why aren't they green?"

"Because it's autumn right now."

"What's Awe-tum?"

"It's a time of year when the leaves change color and it starts to get cooler."

"Oh…"

"Last night, you said you wanted to ask me something."

"Yeah…yesterday, did you mean what you said?"

"You mean do I love you?"

"Yeah…"

Instead of answering, Link swooped down and caught Midna in a passionate dance of tongues. They kissed each other under the autumn trees, the cool wind gently pushing them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter seven: Autumn

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I just realized that I'm half way done with this story!

Goddess: Wow! You just now realized that?

Me: Yep! Oh and I'm only gonna post one more chapter after this.

Goddess: Huh?

Me: Oh! I'm mean today, I'll post the other six tomorrow ok?

Goddess: Yep! Please review! Buh Bye!


	8. Azure

**Word Count: **460

**Theme:** Azure

Me: Last update for today. God my fingers hurt.

Goddess: Do duh; you've only been typing for like six hours.

Me: OMG it's six 'o clock, wait I started at 10 so that makes, 8 hours.

Goddess: My god, go eat woman!

Me: Fine, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter eight: Azure

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midna woke up looking into Link's eyes. His big, azure eyes made her melt, they reminded her of how they had met, imp to blue-eyed beast.

"Morning."

"Morning." Midna smiled.

"What are we going to do today?"

"Well I need some time to myself. So I'm going on a walk in the courtyard."

"Ok, I have a meeting to attend to so let's meet at Telma's for lunch."

"Ok!" Midna told him as she jumped off the bed and went to the courtyard.

The gentle fall breeze blew her hair around, and she kept sticking it back behind her long, pointed ears.

'I wish I was in my true form.' Midna looked up at the bright blue sky and thought of Link. 'Haaaa,' she sighed, 'everything reminds me of Link. The bugs remind me of 'Princess' Agatha, the grass reminds me of his tunic, the sky reminds me of his eyes.' She sighed again.

As she was reminiscing, a thought wormed its way into her head.

"Oh My God! ZANT!"

'Shit, I forgot he was back!'

She got up, suddenly afraid of being alone, and ran toward Link's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link's Meeting

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's this about Zel?" It was only the two of them so they could talk freely.

"I just had a chat with the Goddess."

Link growled, he was still pissed at them.

"They said when they brought back Zant, they could only bring him back half power, so the twili are fighting him, and winning, because they think he killed Midna."

"Well that saves us the trouble of going through dungeons and fighting him, now doesn't it."

"Yeah, but don't be surprised if the next time you see Midna, she's in her true form."

"I won't!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Midna

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had fallen asleep on the bed after coming back. She heard the doorknob rattle and was immediately on the offensive. As soon as the door opened she relaxed, but Link freaked out.

"WHOA! W-WHAT THE HELL!"

Midna cocked her head to the side like a puppy.

"L-look at yourself…" Link stuttered.

Midna walked to a mirror and screamed. Not only was she in her true form, but her hair wasn't done-up and it was messy, but she was also completely naked.

"Eek! Link! Don't look! Pervert!" She yelled as she grabbed his tunic, he had more than one, and put it on.

"It looks good on you." Link told her.

She blushed, "Next time you stare at me while I'm naked I'll throw you out a window so fast. You won't even know what hit you!"

"I don't doubt that for a second,"

Midna smiled.

"Now how about we go get some lunch?"

"Ok!" Midna smiled happily as she looked in to those azure eyes and hung off his arm the whole way there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter eight: Azure

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I go write out the other six chapters now.

Goddess: My god she just keeps going and going and going. How does she do it.

Me: No Sleep, you get used to it!

Goddess: O.o

Me: Ok, no lemon in this story, but I plan for there to be a sequel, so should there be a lemon in the sequel? Review and tell me.

Goddess: Please review! Buh Bye!


	9. Beauty Queen

**Word Count: **523

**Theme:** Beauty Queen

Me: I do not own the song, Lash does, it's a good song, look it up on youtube, it may go with HP, but the song is worth it.

Goddess: Let's get on with it.

Me: My, you're impatient! Fine, Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter nine: Beauty Queen

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they went to dinner, Link surprised Midna by taking her to a club. They danced and talked and laughed, when Midna had an idea…

"Link, wait here ok?"

"Of course I will."

When he saw Midna again she was on stage, with a song just starting, and a microphone in her hand.

_You ain't no little angel, no more  
You turned into a stranger, what for?  
Just how far can you go?  
Oh who knows?_

Link was mesmerized by how well Midna was singing.

_You think I'm entertainming whoa oh  
Can you see a danger? Uh oh  
You're on your way  
You're going further every day_

'Wow, this is kind of like us…' Link thought.

_Now I've got to let you go, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh ha ho  
And I've got to let you know, oh oh oh oh ha ho  
There's a door, you didn't see  
Don't you know I'm a beauty queen yeah_

Link nodded, 'yep that's us.'

_You say you wanna make-up oh oh  
But hey it's time to wake up oh oh  
Just how far will I go?  
Well who knows?_

'Well it's us for the most part,' link shrugged, 'that last part is definitely Midna.' Link smiled at the thought.

_Say, now you're entertainming oh oh  
You didn't see the danger uh oh  
I'm on my way  
I'm going further every day_

_Now I've got to let you go, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh ha ho  
And I've got to let you know, oh oh oh oh ha ho  
There's a door you didn't see  
Don't you know I'm a beauty queen ?  
Beauty queen  
You didn't see_

_Now I've got to let you go, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh ha ho  
And I've got to let you know, oh oh oh oh ha ho  
Now I've got to let you go, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh ha ho  
And I've got to let you know, oh oh oh oh ha ho  
There's a door you didn't see  
Don't you know I'm a beauty queen?  
Beauty queen  
You didn't see_

_Don't you forget all about the things you said  
Oh they float around inside my head  
And you think you got the best of me  
But hey, it's just like the history yeah_

'That's not us at all, but she was right about most of it.'

Midna hopped of stage and all the boys tried to get her to dance with them, but she ignored them and ran to Link.

"Hey babe wanna dance?" Some guy asked.

"Back off, she's mine!" Link yelled at the lot of them. They all left immediately.

"Did you like my song?"

"Yes it was us for the most part."

Midna nodded.

"Shall we dance?"

"Lets!"

And they danced the night out, Link was still amazed she could sing so well, and then a thought hit him, "How did you memorize the melody and lyrics?"

"We have music in the twilight."

"Oh…"

And they danced until the club closed, went to the palace, and fell asleep in Link's bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter nine: Beauty Queen

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I don't know if they have clubs/music in Hyrule, but in my story they do!

Goddess: Oh well, next chapter should be up soon.

Me: Yep! Please review!

Goddess: Buh bye!


	10. Benevolent

**Word Count: **391

**Theme:** Benevolent

Me: Yay chapter 10!

Goddess: Yep she probably won't finish posting, too much to do!

Me: No, probably not, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter ten: Benevolent

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda woke Link up for an 'urgent' announcement, Hyrule was having a fair, and link had two tasks, one, to have a charity drive, two, to participate in the kissing booth.

"NOWAY!" both link and Midna yelled as soon as the words left Zelda's mouth.

"But it's for the girls!"

"No way am I doing the kissing booth! The charity donations I always do so yes I will do that, but again no to the kissing booth!"

After arguing back and forth, Link and Midna decided that if they had to do the kissing booth they would disappear to the twilight realm and not come back. Zelda shut up after saying that the charity was fine.

Link and Midna walked around collecting rupees for the poor.

"Link, do you think we have enough?"

"Not yet, we have 500, I always collect 1000."

"Ok, hey look there's Agatha!"

"Oh, hello Agatha, do you want to donate to charity?"

"Oh why yes I do, here are 200 rupees."

She placed in the glass gems and links eyes bugged.

"She gave us 200 rupees like it was spare change!"

"That girl must be loaded…"

"I'll say!"

Link and Midna managed to scrape up another 200 rupees, and Zelda gave them 100, plus her donation of 5,000.

"Zel, did you give enough?" Link asked sarcastically.

"Why, what else am I going to do with it?"

Link just grumbled.

"Now, Link, Midna, be sure to lug all of the rupees over to the donation stand."

"Sure Princess." They both said.

When they got to the stand, the kindly old man asked how much they wanted to donate.

"Six." Link gasped.

"I'm sorry sonny but we don't take less then ten."

'That's really stupid, they should take anything offered.' Link though. "No I mean six thousand." He gasped again as he dumped the rupees in the bin.

"M-my goddesses, such benevolent youngsters you are."

"Oh…no…we…"

"Thank you so much we really do appreciate it!" The man beamed.

"But-"

"Stop! Go and enjoy the fair!"

"Ok!" Midna agreed as she steered a still protesting Link away from the stall.

They enjoyed the fair, sampling food, watching performances, and have a great time, even through the bonfire when the moon was high in the sky. But unknown to Link Midna was plotting something that would scare him to death.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter ten: Benevolent

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yay done: I might get the next four up today, might no. –Sigh-

Goddess: Please review!

Me: See you guys when I see you!

Goddess: Buh Bye!


	11. Anniversary

**Word Count:** 176

**Theme:** anniversary

Me: this is now the shortest chapter I have written, oh well enjoy!

Goddess: Next chapter is sad…

Me: HUSH! Enjoy the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter eleven: Anniversary

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midna woke up and stretched. She wore her fanged smirk as she remembered her plan. Link soon woke up to see Midna smiling her sickeningly sweet 'I'm a bad girl' smile.

"What?' Link asked, oblivious to his impending doom.

"Do you know what today is?"

'No should I?' is what Link wanted to say but instead, "Your birthday."

"No silly, it's our anniversary!"

"WHAT! Where did my life go?! When did I get married?! I could have sworn yesterday was the fair! And what about Ganondorf! Who killed him?!"

"Silly, silly link, it's our one year anniversary."

"WHAT!?! How many years have I missed?!"

Midna was laughing at how gullible he was.

"What's so funny!?" Link screamed.

"Our one year anniversary of know each other, silly Link!" She laughed.

'Oh yeah, we did meet a year ago as of today!'

Sorry, I just had to do that to you."

"You know, some times I really hate you." Link said with a smile on his face.

"Sometimes I can't resist…" Midna said as she started tickling Link.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter eleven: Anniversary

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I thought it was funny, tell me what you think!

Goddess: 'Shaw!

Me: I thought you were over that…

Goddess: Please review! Buh Bye!

Me: I thought you were over ignoring me too!

Goddess: Buh Bye!


	12. All That Lives Must Die

**Word Count: **427

**Theme: **All that lives must die

Me: -sniff-

Goddess: What?

Me: -shakes head-

Goddess: Tell me.

Me: I need a moment, please enjoy…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter twelve: All That Lives Must Die

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their 'anniversary party' Link decided it was high time to put an end to Ganondorf.

"Come on Midna, let's go get him!"

"Ok, but be extra careful."

"You be extra careful too."

And with that, they headed towards Gerudo desert, and the Bublin encampment, which was where Ganondorf was, according to Zelda and the Goddesses. But something unexpected happened, Ganondorf pulled a surprise attack. Link and Midna fought through as many Bublins as they could, but Ganon pulled a fast on and hit Midna square in her mid-back with the dagger her threw.

"NO! Midna!" Link screamed as he ran over to his beloved.

"Don't die…ok link?" she murmured before her body went limp in Link's arms. Link was on fire. The rage in his eyes made a bomb look like a firefly, and the aura around him was so red Ganon wondered if killing the girl was a smart move.

"YOU!" Link advanced and drew his Master Sword. "YOU! YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY MIDNA!"

'Yeah, most definitely the wrong move to make…' Ganon thought as he backed up.

"AND I HATE YOU GODDESSES TOO! DOSE EVERYONE FUCKING ENJOY MY MISERY!"

The goddesses were watching the battle unfold. They didn't plan for Midna to die, but everyone knows, including the goddesses, that everything that lives must die. Unfortunately it was Ganondorf's turn and Link would be sure to make it painful. That much they knew.

"CAN'T YOU JUST STAY DEAD I WANT PEACE, ALL I WANTED WAS PEACE, AND TO LIVE OUT MY LIFE WITH MIDNA, BUT I CAN'T NOW CAN I?" Link was way past angry.

The goddesses were crying and felt extremely guilty, they didn't ever think about what link had wanted, only what they wanted, and now in the process, they had hurt the one they really and truly wanted to protect with everything they had.

Link roared out in anger at everything and charged at Ganondorf plunging the Master Sword threw him before anyone knew what was happening.

Now that Ganon was dead Link turned towards the goddesses.

"IS THIS SOME CRULE JOKE?! DO YOU ALL FIND IT FUNNY WHEN MY HEART IS SHATTERED? HUH?! I WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING HAD YOU _ASKED_, AND PROMISED TO KEEP MIDNA SAFE! BUT YOU DON'T CARE, YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELVES!" Link yelled at the sky.

He fell to his knees and crawled over to Midna. He pulled the knife out of Midna's back so that he could hold her and cradle her body as heart wrenching sobs wracked his body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter twelve: All That Lives Must Die

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I cried as I wrote this…

Goddess: Please review.

Me: I'll try to get the next chapter up, but I got another idea, and need to rework the last two chapters.

Goddess: -comforts- Buh Bye!


	13. All That I Have

**Word Count: **237

**Theme:** All that I have

Me: Woot! Last chapter for today, I know it's short but bear with me, it was longer but then the sequel popped into my head, and I had to rework this and the last chapter, which will be even shorter.

Goddess: Too bad, last chapter tomorrow.

Me: I'm sorry, I would post it today, but you know I still need to do some major reworking, also I'll bring Fruits Basket drabbles! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter thirteen: All That I Have

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nayru, I feel really bad.**

Yeah, me too, let's just-

_NO! Wait listen._

"I'll give you all that I have, rupees, weapons, even my life! Just bring her back so I can tell her I wanted to live out my life with her!" Link's sobs had stopped long enough for him to choke out that sentence before they started again.

**Come on Nayru! Just-**

_NO! Let's go down and talk to him._

**Are you stupid, he'll kill us, did you see how mad he was at us, **_**just**_** for bringing back Ganon. There isn't anyway we're going down!**

_I'll blame it on you._

**We're in!**

As Link was rocking Midna, a blinding light hit the ground in front of him.

"What the-"

_Hi Link!_

"You!" The rage came back full force as he laid Midna down. "YOU THREE MESSED UP MY LIFE!" Link yelled as he pulled his sword out of Ganon. He swung at the three, until he just collapsed on his knees crying. "W-why do you torture me? Can't you leave me alone? W-why can't I even grieve in peace?" Link choked out.

**Guess what!**

"I don't care."

We can bring Midna back.

"You can how?" He looked up with new found hope shining in his eyes.

_**Because you offered all that you had.**_

"You want my soul?"

_No, you would give up your life to save her, and that's all we needed to hear._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter thirteen: All That I Have

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Sorry, but last chapter is next, tomorrow!

Goddess: sorry people…

Me: I'll do it as soon as possible.

Goddess: Please review, Buh Bye!


	14. Bring It On Epilogue

**Word Count:**301

**Theme: **Bring it on!

Me: -sigh- another good story finished.

Goddess: Oh well the sequel will be up soon.

Me: Yeah, ok peoples, the sequel will be waaaaaaaaaay longer, I'm talking like 50 chapters at the least. This was sort of like a set up story for the main story, which I was going to do in this on, but I changed my mind.

Goddess: You do that a lot.

Me: Yep! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter fourteen: Bring It On! Epilogue

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

The goddesses raised their hands and balls of magic appeared each in the goddesses respective color. The magic floated over to and above Midna, and then Midna vanished with the magic spheres.

"Where did she go?"

_She will wait up in our palace._

"You said you'd bring her back!"

**Travel west of here and you will reach Wram Village. Start your quest there, we won't tell you what you are looking for, only that your goal is in Neter Tower.**

You will have to travel the entire Reef, Wild Lands,Frozen Lands, Border Mountains, Endless Ocean, and the entire land of Crystals. It will take a long time, but once you reach Neter Tower and find why we sent you, Midna will be alive again.

"Why won't you tell me what I'm looking for?"

_Have we ever? This time for instance, we didn't tell you 'go beat Ganon so you can fall in love with Midna' did we?_

"Oh, no I guess not."

_**Then go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you finish your quest, and the sooner you finish your quest, the sooner you see Midna.**_

"Alright! Bring it on!"

Go Link, we know you can do it!

**More power to ya!** A fire of red magic was shot at him.

_Make sure you use your mind not just you brawn._ A shower of blue magic was shot at him.

Don't be afraid, I'll be with you ever step of the way! The Triforce symbol on his hand glowed and green magic grew up around his body like vines. For the second time that day, Link yelled "Bring it on!" as he and Farore headed west to save Midna. Leaving Din and Nayru behind waving, then leaving to tend to a probable rampaging Midna.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter fourteen: Bring It On! Epilogue

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well there ends the story, also if you go to my profile, and click my home page, it will bring you to my DA account, click gallery and you will find a pic. of St. Tail, and a map of the world Link will explore in the sequel, also Land of Crystals, not based of my name, it just sounded cool! ;) oh well that's the end. Well it's not there yet, because my brother broke my tablet pen when I was about to finish it, oh well, I try to post the unfinished one, and I'll finish the rest, when I get a new pen.

Goddess: Please review!

Me: Yep! Later!

Goddess: Buh Bye!


	15. Thanks

Me: OMG I forgot the thanks!!!!!!!!!!11 -beats head in-

Goddess: No don't worry, just do the thanks now.

Me: -sniff- I feel stupid, but ok, Thanks to all of you who read this and took the time to review these people are.

**ThyKatagel**

**HealingPasts**

**Vtgib**

**Twilight Midnight**

**Twilight Being92**

**Lillayy**

**TwinTrouble**

**Kawaii-mistress**

**Shandulah84**

Thank you for putting me on you favorite author list:

**Lillayy**

**Kawaii-mistress**

Thank you for adding me on your author alerts list:

**Kawaii-Mistress**

Thank you for adding my story to you alerts list:

**HealingPasts**

**Lillayy**

**Twilight Being92**

**Kawaii-mistress**

And last but most definitely not least thanks for adding this story to your favorite story list:

**Lillayy**

**Twilight Being92**

**Twilight Midnight**

**Kawaii-mistress**

Goddess: Those might be all the thanks, but that is definitely not all!

Me: Yep your right, the people who earned one shots are:

**Lillayy**

**Vtgib**

**Kawaii-mistress**

All you guys have to do is PM me with the info, here is an example:

**Title:** The Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Twilight

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure/Fluff

**Rating:** T

**Game:** Zelda, post Twilight Princess

**Pairing:** Link/Midna

**Summery: **Two old foes are back and Link needs the help of a sarcastic imp to save both realms once again. The problem is how to get to her. As an aside, Link and Zelda are siblings.

Just delete the already filled in info, and send it to me, I'll start on it right away! Thank you for reading, I'll see you in the sequel! - -Crystal


End file.
